The subject matter herein relates generally to header assemblies.
Radio frequency (RF) coaxial connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, air bag systems, and multimedia devices. Some connector assemblies are coaxial cable assemblies terminated to ends of coaxial cables. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer conductor, an inner conductor, a dielectric, and a jacket or outer insulation. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the cable electrically interface with corresponding inner and outer contacts of the connector, which may be a male or a female connector. Other connector assemblies are terminated to a circuit board rather than a cable. For interfacing with coaxial cable assemblies, such board mounted assemblies include a coaxial interface defined by a center contact and an outer contact surrounding the center contact. Both contacts are terminated to the circuit board.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. The keying and color identifying features of a FAKRA connector are typically on an outer housing. Like male keys can only be connected to like female keyways in FAKRA connector assemblies. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the male housing and a cooperating latch on the female housing.
Typical product families of FAKRA connectors include numerous different outer housings, each having a different mold or die or tool inserts to form the particular arrangement of keys. Manufacturing many different molds or dies is expensive. Additionally, requiring customers to carry a different part for each desired keying configuration causes additional expense to the customer in terms of inventory and warehousing of inventory.
A need remains for a connector assembly that is part of a product family that reduces part numbers.